


Saturday Night

by GracelessTevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Insert, punk!gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU Supernatural Fic. </p><p>Tevy wasn't fond of the shaggy haired, leather clad boy who had sat next to her in Biology class.  when she finds out hes the brother of her favorite barista, Gadreel, and cousin of her best friend (and brother's boyfriend), Castiel, she has no choice but to give him a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

A smile washed over Tevy’s face as she exhaled cigarette smoke, leaning against the brick outer shell of the biology lab in the campus gardens.  Snow fluttered down from the heavens in big chunks as she found her eyes were affixed to her beloved adopted brother, Dean, who was standing in front of her best friend in the entire world, Castiel, as he sat on the picnic table.  Their cheeks were rosy, eyes filled with passion as Dean leaned in to kiss his forehead, holding Cas’s hand in his own.  The two had been an item for about 6 months since Tevy had introduced the two of them right after school had let out last year.  She couldn't be happier for them.

But Tevy was lonely.  Her best girl friend, Shadow, had moved to a university to continue her schooling and Tevy was left here, at the community college, with her brothers, Sam and Dean, and her few friends she still had left, Castiel and his often careless, school ditching brother, Balthazar.  And with Sammy so involved in his studies and his other group of friends, he rarely had time for Tevy unless they were at home, helping Bobby with a job together.  She was always closer to Dean anyways but now that he’s got Cas, he doesn't hang out much either.  No matter.  She was too happy for her brother to be upset now.  Perhaps she should attempt to do her work this semester.  She flicked her cig into the snow and spun on her heel, trekking back into the lab to get to class.

* * *

 

Tevy was incredibly bored by the intro to biology class she had to take this semester.  It was required to get into any of the more advanced Bio classes though.   _So elementary,_ Tevy thought, trying to listen to the professor from the back of the lecture hall.  She sighed, slouching in her seat and starting to doodle on her notebook.

20 minutes into the lecture, another student entered the hall.  Tevy scoffed to herself, not looking from her notebook to inspect the newcomer.  The student, for some reason, chose to sit next to Tevy, in the far back of the hall where she was perched by herself. _Great…_

She tried to ignore him but the man next to her elbowed her slightly, her pencil trailing across the notebook, messing up her drawing.  “Hey,” The student whispered, “You think this shits bull too?”  Tevy looked from her notebook, glaring at the boy.  He had shaggy brown hair with a goatee and sideburns to match, Aviators resting atop his head.  His amber eyes staring back at her, awaiting a reply.

“Actually,” She whispered back, in a bitter tone, “I quite enjoy biology…”  Tevy turned back to her notebook, attempting to ignore him again.  It seemed to work this time, as the man remained silent.  Moments later, when she was sure he was completely spaced out. Tevy snuck a peek at the man next to her.   _Leather jacket, torn jeans, okay,_ Tevy was making a mental checklist in her head, _Grey striped scarf and a cute little hoop in his ear… his eyes are pretty… and that bump on the bridge of his nose… oh my god Tevy stop it… He’s probably really stupid anyways._  She snapped out of it, trying to focus on the lecture again.  

  
When the class was over, Tevy stood and turned to the man, but he had already bolted to the door.  “Fuck,” She whispered aloud to herself, “Was that rude of me?”


	2. Bloodshot Cafe

One thing Tevy was thankful for was that Dean and Cas still asked her to come with them to grab coffee between classes.  Their usual meetup was a little family owned cafe a block or two from campus called “Bloodshot Cafe”, the only punk/goth coffee shop Tevy had ever heard of.  Despite the name and the crowd, it was a peaceful little shop.  Grungy looking brick walls, punk music playing softly in the background, band posters hanging up all around like the Misfits, Dead Kennedys, Sex Pistols and the Buzzcocks.  Tevy felt right at home here.

Every day that they had come in, the same Barista was working.  His name was Gad, a cousin of Castiel’s.  Tevy liked him well enough, always got her order spot on.  A caramel latte with 5 extra espresso shots and extra sugar.  Plus, he was easy on the eyes with that studded, patched vest and the permanent cigarette hanging from his lips.  

“The usual for you three?”  Gad asked, cigarette bobbing on his lips as he spoke.  

“Please,” Tevy answered, rubbing her temples.  Gad nodded and patted his cousin on the back in greeting before turning to make their drinks.  

Tevy looked outside, still snowing chunks.  Dean and Cas, hands intertwined on the table in front of them, both looked at their friend, concerned.  “You okay, Tev?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” She sighed, looking back to them, “Just loaded with bullshit classes this semester, ya know?”

Gad was back in 5 minutes with their coffee and cookies which he always gave them for free.  Tevy handed him a few bucks for tip right away. “Thanks, man,” she said before sipping her latte.

“No problem,” Gad replied, turning to Cas, “So Cassie, you seen Gabe yet?”

“Gabriel?” Cas tilted his head, “Oh, thats right!  He flunked out of the university he was attending last year didn't he?”

“Thats right.  The folks told him he had to continue school if he wanted a place to live so here he is, at our own little Sioux Falls Community College.”

“This Gabe,” Tevy started, “He’s your brother?”

“Yup,” Gad said, pulling up a chair.  It was only them in the shop today, the snow coming down hard, not many people would be in.  “Fucker, took after me.  Picked up on my tastes and my lifestyle.  I warned him but I guess I should at least be happy he made it through high school.”

“So… he's a grungy punk like you?”

“Yeah.”

“Shaggy brown hair?”

“Yup.”

“Leather jacket?  Big nose?  Golden eyes?”

“Thats him, you run into him?”

“Shit…” Tevy cursed, sitting back in her chair, “I totally made a bitch out of myself to him in Biology today…”

“I’m sure he deserved it,” Gad laughed, “He tends to poke that big nose where he shouldn't.  What he say to you?”  He lifted his lighter up to Tevy’s cigarette she had just brought to her lips.

“Asked me if I thought Bio was bull too.”  She exhaled, “Which i mean… I really shouldn't have been such a bitch about it… a lot of people don't care for the topic…He seemed really put off by me, shit, i didn't know he was your family, guys.”

Gad laughed, “Really, Tev, he probably deserves it.”

“He’s quite the handful,” Cas chimed in, “Always the trouble maker at family get togethers.  But, I do need to get going.  American Culture Studies.  I don't know why this class is so hard for me to grasp.”  Cas hopped down from his seat and put his jacket back on, wish Dean’s persistent help of course.

“I’ll walk you to class, hon,” Dean said, before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and grabbing his hand, “See you guys later.  Oh, Tevy, you coming tonight?”

“Here?” She asked, “Yeah dude… Its Saturday, course I’ll be here!”

Dean and Cas walked out into the almost blizzard and Gad took their spot in front of Tevy.  “Who signs up for classes on Saturday?”

Tevy smiled, shaking her head, “Studious people.  Which does not explain why I have a class today too.”

 


	3. Who Sings Karaoke Anymore?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flogging Moly's "Drunken Lullabies" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89NjEeHku8o
> 
> Misfits' "Saturday Night" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcuoXEiLcQw
> 
> makes more sense if you can hear it!!

“Back so soon?” Gad smirked, as Tevy walked into the cafe at about 7pm after her class.  The Cafe seemed to have transformed during the afternoon into a bar.  The building was darker and music was blasting now.  The counter hadn't changed but the atmosphere made it look more like a bar now instead of a coffee shop.  Tevy lit a cigarette and walked up to the bar, hopping onto a stool in front of Gad.

“Lovebirds ain't here yet?”  She asked as Gad slid her a freshly poured, frothy beer straight from the tap.

“Not yet,” He answered, nodding to a few more people who had come in. “But you know how distracted they get.”  Tevy nodded, picking up her cig from the ash tray and taking a drag and shutting her eyes when she heard The Ramones’ “I Wanna Be Sedated” come on the stereo.  “Well, here comes trouble,” She heard Gad say.

“Dean?” Tevy said, not opening her eyes, lost in the music.

But it wasn’t Dean’s voice that rang out from behind her, “Well, well, well, if it isnt Dr. Sexy herself!”  Tevy groaned to herself when she heard Gabriel’s voice behind her.  “Able to get away from the laboratory for the night to party?”  She turned to see he had seated himself next to her at the bar.

“Hello, yourself, Gabriel.” She said, less than amused.

“Ah, so my big bro been talking about me i see?” Gabe shot Gad a look, “If you didn't hate me before, i am sure he’s convinced you.”

“No,” She turned to him as Gad handed him a beer, “Actually I should probably apologise for being such a snot earlier.”

“Naw,” Gabe shrugged, taking a swig, “I probably deserved it.”  Gad grinned as Tevy shot a glance to him.

“”Guh, finally,” Tevy sighed, hopping off her stool, bringing her beer with her and strutting her shit to the door to greet Dean, who picked her up and squeezed her.  His good buddy, Benny, walking in behind him.  “Where’s Cassie?”  

“Wasn’t feeling to well,” Dean shrugged, taking off his jacket, “He's been iffy all day.  Told him just to relax.”  The two of them walked over to the bar where two more beers were waiting for them.  “Ah, and this must be Cas’ trickster cousin, Gabe?”

“Yes, Gabe, Dean, Benny.  Benny, Dean, this is Gabe.” Tevy said, quickly before popping back onto the stool and sticking another cig in her mouth, before she could even think about grabbing her lighter, Gabriel flicked his out and held it in front of her.  Tevy’s eye popped and she inhaled, lighting up and then looking to Gabe, “Thanks.”  She blushed and turned away quickly.  Gad was the only other person to do that for her but it had never seemed to turn her on as much when Gabe had just done it.  Perhaps it was the twisted smirk on his face and the look in his almost golden eyes he was giving her.

After an hour or so, there was still only a handful of people in the bar.  The snow had picked up again and by 9 they figured it would be a pretty dead night.

“Gad!!” Dean shouted from about 3 feet away.

Gad looked at Dean as he poured a beer for a gentleman, a grade A Bitch-Face staring right at Dean.  “YES?!” He shouted back.  

“Dude, its so fuckin dead, can we gear up the machine?” Dean asked.  Benny nodding and agreeing behind him.

Gad rolled his eyes and smiled, “Yeah i don't see why not.  Go nuts…”

Dean and Benny shot up and darted to a little stage next to the bar, hooking up some wires and a little TV with Mics.

“Karaoke?” Gabe asked, “Really?”

“Yeah, really!” Tevy scoffed, “You never Karaoke before?  Pfft, loser!”

Gabe rolled his eyes and before he could respond, Dean was shouting into the mic.

“HELLO SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA!!!” he shouted, the 4 or five other people in the bar all looking and laughing at him, “I’M DEAN!! AND THIS IS MY BEST BUD, BENNY!! AND WE ARE GUNNA SING SOME SHIT FOR YA, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRINK YOUR BEER!!!”

Benny grabbed the mic and add, “TIP YOUR WAITRESS!!” Gad double took and shot them both a bitchface.  He was the only “waitress” there tonight.

“Okay, what did you slip my brother,” Tevy laughed, looking at Bitchface Gad.

 

Benny clicked a button and Flogging Molly’s “Drunken Lullabies” began to play over the speakers.  Both of them grabbing a mic and dancing a jig to the intro.  Dean belted out the lyrics with all his might,

 

_“Must it take a life for hateful eyes_

_To glisten once again_

_Five hundred years like Gelignite_

_Have blown us all to hell_

_What savior rests while on his cross we die_

_Forgotten freedom burns_

_Has the Shepherd led his lambs astray_

_to the bigot and the gun._

_Must it take a life for hateful eyes_

_To glisten once again_

_Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess”_

 

Benny leaned into Dean and they both shouted the next line together like their life depended on it,

_“SINGIN’ DRUNKEN LULLABIES!!!!”_

 

Tevy laughed, there was nothing she loved more than seeing Dean this silly and happy.  She turned to face Gabe and Gad while they finished their song.  “So you gunna sing?” She asked Gabriel.

“Me?” He asked, slightly caught off guard. “Mmmmaybe… if you pick something good…”

“I have to pick for you?” She laughed.

“Gotta see if theres a good taste of music behind the sexy taste in fashion.”

Tevy gawked, smiling at him, “Ooooh, challenge accepted, sweety!!  Challenge accepted!”

After Dean and Benny finished their song the two of them screamed into the mics like idiots, “THANK YOU SIOUX FALLS!!! WHO WANTS AN ENCORE!?!”

“NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU IJIOTS SING, DEAN!!” Tevy laughed, pushing them off the stage as she stomped her boots, “It’s my turn!!”

Tevy whispered into Benny’s ear as he switched the music for her and she poised herself in front of the mic, fixing her hair before shaking her head, making her mohawk puff out like sex hair.  “Ready for this Sioux Falls?”  she asked, less shouting, more seduction in her voice.  

The few people in the back clapped a little and Gabe and Gad whooped out loud for her, making her giggle and blush slightly, lifting her middle finger.  “Thanks boys.”

She tapped her boot as the intro to Misfits’ “Saturday Night” blared on the speakers.

Gabe’s eared perked as he nodded slightly, “Not bad, not bad…”  but all thought left his mind when Tevy sang the beginning “Oohs” and “Whoas”.  He was entranced by the way her lips moved.

 

_“There’s 52 ways to murder anyone…_

_One or two are the same,_

_and they both work as well…”_

 

Gad smirked when he saw his brother staring.  Gabriel’s cigarette hung on his lips loosely as he watched her on the edge of his seat.  

 

_“I'm coming clean for Amy,_

_Julie doesn't scream as well_

_And the cops won't listen all night_

_And so maybe, maybe I'll be over_

_Just as soon as I fill them all in._

_And I can remember when I saw her last_

_We were running all around and having a blast_

_But the back seat of the drive-in_

_Is so lonely without you_

_I know when you're home ”_

 

Tevy’s heart skipped a beat when she began to sing the next line.  To her surprise, she suddenly wasn't the only one singing over the speakers.  Gabe had jumped on stage with her, stolen a mic and was now belting out the lyrics with her.

 

_“I was thinking about you,_

_There was was something I forgot to say_

_I was crying on a Saturday night!”_

 

She tried not to laugh, smiling wide and blushing she turned to him and the two of them faced each other, grinning and singing as loud and proud to each other as they could.

 

_“I WAS OUT CRUISING WITHOUT YOU,_

_THEY WERE PLAYING OUR SONG,_

_CRYING ON SATURDAY NIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!”_

 

By the end of the song both of them were nothing but smiles and laughter.  “Wasn’t expecting that to be a duet!” Tevy said, sitting back on the stool.  Gad handed them both another beer and the two of them ended up shooting shit together with Dean and Benny until 1:30 in the morning.  Neither of them able to wipe the grins off their faces the entire night.

* * *

 

“Dee,” Tevy said, using the pet name she had for Dean, “Will you spot me a ride?  I came from class.”

“Yeah,”  Dean answered, swinging his arm around his little sister, “I’m going right to Cas’ house tho, so you better tuck-n-roll.”  He rustled her hair as he practically pranced around his jet black Chevy Impala, waving goodbye to Benny and Gad.

“C’mere, you,” Benny growled, playfully, scooping Tevy into a bear hug and squeezing her tight.  “See you around, killer.” He pawed at her beanie like a bear and walked to his pickup truck, taking off for the night.  

“Square for a drink next time?” Gad asked as he walked up behind Tevy.  She laughed and handed him her pack, turning to him and Gabe.  Gad lit up the cig and hugged Tevy.

“You all seem so close,”  Gabriel said, wrapping his grey striped scarf around himself.

“Yeah, well,” Tevy smiled, looking up at Gad, “Angel’s of a feather gotta flock together, right?”  

“Don't stay out too late, Gabriel,” Big Brother Gadreel chimed in before elbowing Gabe and kissing Tevy on the forehead before walking off to his own car to head home.

“I better not keep him waiting,” Tevy said, nodding at Dean, “It was rad hanging with you, Gabe.”  She smiled sweetly for him, starting to shiver in the snow.

“Hells yeah,” he smiled back at her and offered a handshake.

Tevy gripped his hand to shake it and before she could, he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it gingerly as his lips curled into a smirk again.  “I was my pleasure, Tevy.”

Her heart skipped as her face flushed bright red.  She shot him a smile and tried to hide behind the collar of her studded vest.  “See ya ‘round?” She asked.

“See ya ‘round.”  He answered as she spun on her heel, heading to the impala and sliding into the passenger seat.

 

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot, he laughed to himself.  “What?” Tevy asked.

“Dude,” Dean chuckled, “He kissed your hand… and you were as red as a fucking fire truck.”

Tevy laughed and punched Dean in the shoulder.  “Jerk!” She said, making moose antlers on her head with her hands, imitating Sam’s voice.

“Bitch!”

  
  



	4. Snow Day

“Tevy…” Tevy could hear Sam’s voice, but she didn't want to open her eyes.  “Tevy, wake up…”  She groaned, pulling the blanket over her face.  Sam pulled the blanket away from her face, greeted by a death glare from his sister.

She squinted angrily at the tall, long haired boy standing next to her bed.  “Why the fuck are you so tall, Sammy?”  She groaned.

Sam laughed, “I’ve always been this tall…”  He sat at the end of the bed, “They canceled classes today because of the snow.”

Tevy smacked the blanket down so she could meet Sam’s eyes.  “Then why the fuck did you wake me up?!”

“Because Bobby want’s you and I to help shovel the driveway.”

“Where’s Dean?”  Tevy asked, crawling headfirst out of her bed and onto the floor, squirming to her dresser before standing up and digging out her snow outfit.

“Still at Cas’ i guess.” Sam shrugged, “I’ll meet you out there, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever moose.” Tevy grumbled, pulling out her Dead Kennedy’s hoodie and a pair of sweats to go under her big baggy tripp pants.

Tevy had her beanie on and was pulling her last boot onto her foot when she stepped outside into the blinding white of winter.  “Okay, Bobby, I’m here.  Gimme a Shov-”  But she was cut off when she lifted her head by a snowball hitting her smack in the side of the face.  Tevy hesitated for a moment before realising what had just happened.  Dean was standing in the middle of the front yard, cackling.

“GOOD MORNING, TEVY BIRD!!” He yelled, Cas laughing softly behind him, patting down the last of the snow needed to build a little fort for them.

“Oh, you BITCH!!!” Tevy yelled, laughing as she leapt from the porch, grabbing a handful of snow and molding it in her hands, “I’ll get you both for this!!”  She reared to pitch the ball and changed direction last minute, spinning on her heel and chucking the ball to her right, hitting Sam in the face who was just about to throw one at her.  “YOU TOO MOOSE!  Also, i could totally hear you coming…”  She took off running around the yard as Dean pelted her with snowballs that Cas was making giant piles of behind their fort.

Tevy giggled as she ran up to a tree, jumping up to grab a branch, starting to climb slowly but before she could get high enough, she saw Sam running at her from the corner of her eye.  “No, no no NO NO!!!! SHIT!!” she laughed, struggling to get up on the branch and away from Sam.  But she wasn't fast enough.  Sam leapt up and grabbed Tevy by the waist and tackling her into the deep snow.  The both of them laughed wrestling and smashing snow into each other’s faces as they rolled in the snow.  “SAMUAL, YOU GIANT FUCKING OAF!!!”  Tevy screamed as he pinned her in the snow, tickling her sides.

“Get ‘er, Sammy!!” Dean yelled out, laughing his ass off from his fort.  Cas tugged on Dean’s jacket softly standing next to him.  Turning to him, Dean smiled at his boy, placing a hand on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.  When Dean attempted to pull away, Cas grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him back for more.  Seconds later, Dean was pelted with several snow balls from behind.  Sam and Tevy laughing and fist bumping.

“THANKS CAS!!” They both yelled.  Dean turned to Cas and smirked.

“Oh, now you’re in for it!!” Dean growled, playfully.

“Dean…” Cas laughed nervously, backing up as his boyfriend crouched like a stalking cat, ready to pounce his prey.  “Dean, please…”  It was no use.  With a psychotic war-cry, Dean leapt forth and tackled Castiel into the snow, wrestling and tickling him in ‘punishment’.  “DEAN NO!!” But the only thing Cas’ cries did was cause Sam and Tevy to roll with laughter.  

 

Tevy and Sam started walking to the porch, pushing each other into the snow once or twice on the way, when an old, black beater pulled into the driveway.  “The two of them have no shame do they?” Gad asked as he stepped out of the car.

“None at all,” Tevy answered, walking up to him and hugging him tightly as soon as she reached him.  Gad squeezed her and lifted her up, kissing her forehead.  “What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see if you cared to hang with me at the cafe.” Gad said, leaning against his car, “With classes canceled, it’s going to be really dead today.  I could use the company if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, man,” She said, “Only thing i had going today was classes, so hell yeah.  Let me go change and I’ll be right out.”

* * *

 

Tevy was perched on top of the counter at Bloodshot Cafe, cigarette hanging from her lips, facing Gad as he spoke.  He was right, there was no one coming in, and the few who did were in and out.  No one was staying to work on studies on their snow day.

“So,” Tevy started, exhaling, “Why did your father decide to shove Gabe into school at the tail end of the semester?  Like, how the shit is he going to really learn anything or even pass his fuckin’ exams?”

“I think he just didn't want him to fall out of the groove of school, ya know,” Gad replied, “Though i have no idea how he's going to pass.”

“He’ll have to work his ass off.”

“Which he won't, knowing him.”  Gad lit up another cig, pouring Tevy another cup of coffee.  Behind Tevy, the shop door swung open.  A tall, gangly, thin man in the tightest of black jeans, boots and a leather jacket, no shirt underneath, walked in.  His hair was short and spiked.  Bleached blond.  

“Well, well, well,” Tevy said, a hint of seduction in her voice, “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Balthazar,” Gad nodded to him as he walked up to the counter, “What in Heaven’s name did you do to your hair?”  

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Balthazar said, narcissism dripping from his lips.  He stood behind Tevy, wrapping his hands around her torso and kissing the back of her head.  She rolls her eyes at Gad.

“Okay, Billy Idol.” Tevy laughed.  “What have we done to be so lucky that you have graced us with your presence?”

“Oh, what?” Balthazar laughed, nuzzling into Tevy’s hair, “I need to have an excuse to visit and old flame?”  Tevy rolled her eyes again, noticing the burning bitch face on Gad’s mug.

“Oh, don't be sour just because he got to me before you did, Gadreel!”  Tevy rarely used his full name unless she was trying to sound stern, “What does it matter the order, you got to have your fun too.”

Balthazar paused, a grin spreading across his face, “Oh!?  My little cousin, Gaddy got a chance at our little Tevy Bird?  Or shall i say, Wiener Cousin??”  He laughed at himself and Tevy couldn't help but giggle too.

“Oh, come on Gad!!” She barked, “Lighten up will ya!”

“Well,” Balthazar kissed Tevy’s cheek before unlatching himself from her, “Just dropped by on my way out of town.  You take care of Gadreel for me, Tevybird, won’t cha?”  

“Be safe, B!” Tevy called out after him, turning around to see Gabriel had walked in and was nodding farewell to Balthazar himself.  “Shit, dude how long you been there?”

Gabe smirked, “Oh, long enough to see you give a whole new meaning to ‘keeping it in the Family’.”  He hopped up onto the stool next to Tevy.  “Just you two or she trap anyone else, eh?” He asked Gad, shooting a teasing look at Tevy, cocking a brow.

Tevy was shaking her head and about to answer for him when Gad opened his mouth, “Castiel.” He said, smirking at Tevy.  “Popped the boys cherry last year before he and Dean started seeing each other.”

“Ohhohooo!!” Gabe laughed, looking at Tevy and grinning, “Little Cassie, huh!?  ‘Bout time he lost it and hot damn did he pick a good first.”  Tevy gawked and laughed, punching Gabe in the shoulder.  

Gad put out his cigarette and laughed to himself before adding, “So, Tevy, when’s Gabriel’s turn?”  

“Gadreel!!” Gabe snapped, before nervously trying to hide his face, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed.

Tevy laughed, “Well, Gad, i don't know it doesn't seem interested in getting a turn.”

“What, no,” Gabe said, then blushing harder, “Wait, no, I didn't mean… fuck…” He spun in his stool and attempted to hide himself behind a stray menu that was sitting at the counter.  “So, how are the… ‘Fuck me gently with a chainsaw’ Lattes….” He looked up at Gad, “Really?”

“Ooh, I like those except the ‘Fuck me SIDEWAYS with a chainsaw’s are better, more espresso.”  Tevy pointed out, seconds before her phone began to ring, “Oh, I gotta take this.  Hold that thought about your turn, yeah?”  She winked at Gabe as she laughed, walking out the door to answer her phone.

“Dude!” Gabe hissed, “What the fuck?!”

“What!?” Gad laughed, lighting another cigarette, “You know you love the attention.  Didn’t think you actually wanted a crack at her until you started blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl though, not sure she's into that in a guy, Gabriel.”  

“You’re a fucking dick, Gadreel,” he barked, “not like it matters anyway, apparently you have already ‘been there’.”

“We fucked twice after i closed the bar and she didn't want to go home,” Gad said, rolling his eyes at his brother, “Its not like it would ‘hurt my feelings’ if you wanted to bang her.  She a close friend to me, thats it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Gabe shook his head and hopped off the stool, walking over to the stage where there had been an acoustic guitar sitting on a stand.  He picked it up and sat with his legs hanging off the side of the stage, beginning to tune the instrument.

Tevy strutted back in, taking back her spot on the stool, being greeted by a fresh latte from Gad.  “You pissed him off didn't you?”  She asked, raising the mug to her lips.

“Evidently, yes.” Gad answered, pulling up a stool behind the counter and sitting across from her.

“He plays?” She asked, pointing to Gabe on the stage.

Gad nodded as he took a drag on his cigarette.  

“Rad…” Tevy smiled, “HEY GABE!! PLAY FREEBIRD!!”

Gabe couldn't help but laugh at her, shooting her a look and his middle finger.

“WHEN AND WHERE, STUD!?”  

Gabe bit his lip, shaking his head and smiling, trying to hide his blush behind his hair.  He pulled the Mic closer to him and began to play.  After a moment he locked eyes with Tevy, smirking and singing,

 

_“So messed up, I want you here,_

_And in my room, I want you here,_

_And now we’re gonna be.. Face to face…_

_And I’ll lay right down.. in my favorite place…_

_Yeah… you know what that is…”_

 

Gabe wiggled his brow, and shut his eyes, turning his head slightly,

_“Now I wanna, Be your dog!!”_

 

Tevy bit her lip, crossing her leg over the other.  Gad shook his head and ashed his cig in the ashtray on the counter.  “He really digs ya, you know.”  He said, loud enough so Tevy could hear but soft enough that Gabe wouldn't.  “He’s been miserable ever since he came home, but after last night he was singing and dancing all over the house like in one of those cheesy romantic comedies.”

Tevy’s cheeks reddened, “Wait, really?  That… doesn't mean its my fault, i mean why would it be?”

“Trust me, he’s my brother, I know his moods.  This happy go lucky mood is the kind that comes after he’s met a girl and you were the one he spent all night talking to here.”

When Gabe finished the song, he remained on stage, strumming the music to Patience by Guns n Roses.  Tevy smiled, unable to look away from him.  She took the moment to inspect every little detail of the man, her attention drawn to his hands most of all.  The way his fingers danced upon the cords, so precise, like he had practiced that song his whole life.  His eyes shut, head moving with the rhythm, completely in tune with the notes he played.  All Tevy could think was how beautiful he was becoming one with his music.

“Tev,” Dean’s voice rang out behind her, shattering the moment she was having within her head.

“Hey,” She sighed, “When did you get here?  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He said, looking at her blushing cheeks and then over at Gabe.  “Bobby needs help with something back home.  I’m not playing this time.”  Tevy nodded.

“Tell Gabe i said goodbye,” She said to Gad, not wanting to interrupt Gabe’s flow.  She followed her brother out the door, taking one last look at Gabe over her shoulder before getting into the impala and heading home.


	5. A Brother's Concern

Back at home, Tevy found herself sitting on the work counter in the garage next to Dean, who was working under the hood of an old pick up truck.

“So,” Tevy sighed, “When you said that Bobby needed my help, you meant that you needed help…” She rolled her eyes, handing him a wrench.

“I need someone to keep me company don't I?”  Dean smiled at her.  “Cas had to get home and you could use some time with your brother!  Besides, it isnt like you need to be at the cafe oggling Gad’s little brother all day long.”

“Maybe i like oggling.” Tevy smirked, picking up a screwdriver and toying with it in her hands.

“You gunna bang this one too?  Making your way around the family?”

“Oh shut up!  And no… I think he's actually… Charming… Sweet?  There’s more there than just a fuck this time.”

“You saying Cas was just a fuck.”

Tevy scoffed, “Okay, Dean, please… you know he and I were besties before it happened, it doesn't count.”

“uh huh… also, you would say there was something there about any boy who would sing Misfits with you…”

“Exactly!  How many guys have done that before!?”  Tevy blushed, looking down at the screwdriver, “Besides… its been a long time since I have actually had the desire to pursue a man.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, turning to look at her as he wiped his hands with an old rag, “And look how great the last one went.”

“Dean… Gabe is not Crowley…”

“You don't know that.”

“Yeah, actually i do… He’s sweet.  Nothing like Crowley.  I don't really get the abusive vibes from him…”

Dean went quiet, tinkering away under the hood of the truck.  Tevy could see the stress on his face and in the muscles in his arms.  She hopped off the work counter and grabbed his head, making him look her in the eyes.

“Stop worrying about me, D.”  She said, trying to sound as stern as she could, “What’s got your panties up in a bunch, huh?  You’re never this grouchy.”

Dean sighed, “You know i cant stop worrying about you, Tev.” He removed her hands from his face, “Ya’know, back when we were little and i found you in the woods between Bobby’s house and your folks’, passed out cold and I got Sammy to help me carry you back to Bobby’s.  When we watched over you until you came too and told us the cuts and bruises were because you had falled down, but we knew it wasn’t that.  I’ve been worrying about your sorry ass since that night.”

“Dean,” Tevy started, but Dean cut her off.

“I’m not done…” He sighed, “And then the week after when you ran into Sammy in the woods, knocking him clean over when the two of us were cutting firewood.  You were terrified and sobbing, clinging to Sam and begging us to hide you.  ‘He’s gonna kill me,’ you cried.  We didn't ask questions, we dropped everything and took you to Bobby’s where you told us everything, how your father couldn't control his anger and beat you while your mother egged him on, calling you garbage and that she wished you had never been born.  It was that night that I took you in as my little sister and it was that night that i swore to protect you for as long as i could.  So I’m sorry if it peeves you that i get so worried, but I’m not going to stop.”

Tevy’s eyes were welling with tears as she slipped her hands under Dean’s jacket and around his waist, hugging him tightly and pressing her head into his chest.  

“I’ll be okay, Dean,” She spoke softly, looking up at him, “And I promise I will be careful…”


	6. An Unwanted Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, sorry!! thanks everyone for reading this far!!

“I don't get this at all, Gad.” Gabe huffed, practically ripping out his hair in frustration over his Biology homework at the counter of the Bloodshot Cafe.  “I’m uber boned…”

Gad smiled as he wiped the counter top.  “Why don’t you ask Tevy for help?”

Castiel was sitting a stool or two over from them, “Yeah, Biology?  She helped me a lot when I took that course too.  Shes a good Tutor.”  

“Or would that be even harder for you to focus, considering your little crush?” Gad smiled, pushing another espresso to his brother.

Suddenly, a bang on the front door of the cafe broke the peace.  Tevy burst into the door, panting and looking incredibly frazzled.  “Castiel!” She said, running to him, messing up her hair so that her mohawk wasnt visable and pulling it up into a ponytail, covering it with a beanie she pulled from her pocket, “I need your coat, NOW!”  Cas quickly obeyed, handing over his trenchcoat.  Tevy pulled it on and locked eyes with Gad, “Gadreel, make it convincing.”

“Wha-” Gad started, but within seconds she was perching on the counter in front of him, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him into her, their lips locking.  Gabriel turned pale at the sight of his brother beginning to make out vigorously with Tevy on the counter, hands all over each other.

Seconds later, a man walked into the cafe, dressed in a suit, short, thin black hair atop his head.  He walked up to the counter, pausing and staring at show happening

Gabriel could tell from the look on Cas’s face and the fact that Tevy seemed to be trying desperately not to let the man see her face, that this man wasn't wanted here.

“What?” Gabe said, “Havnt you seen two men making out on a coffee shop counter before?  Quit starin’.”

The man shook his head and after looking around the cafe, walked out.  Gad looked up, making sure he was gone before letting Tevy know.  She clung to Gad, shaking. “Oh my god, he's back…” She whispered, her voice quivering.

“Crowley…” Cas said, standing up and taking his cell phone out of his coat which was still on Tevy.  “Tevy, you have to call Dean…”  Tevy nodded, taking his phone and stepping behind the counter, crawling under it to hide.

“No, Dean its Tevy,” She said after a moment, “He’s back… Yeah…”

While Tevy was on the phone, Gad noticed the hurt look on his brother’s face, a heavy wave of guilt washing over him.

“Gad,” Tevy said softly, “I hate to impose but.. i need a place to go for a while…”

“You’re welcome in our home,” He replied, “I am certain my father will understand.”  He turned away and faces the handful of customers he had, “Closing up shop early, fellas, emergency business…”

“I’ll head to Bobby’s,”Cas said, “and make sure Dean is alright.”

Tevy handed back the trenchcoat and hugged him goodbye as Gad and Gabe closed up shop.  After all the customers were gone, Gabe came up to Tevy, putting his big leather, patched jacket around her and holding her ‘under his wing’.  “It’ll be okay,” he whispered.

“You don't even know whats going on,” Tevy said, not meaning to be rude but in the present situation and anxiety it may have sounded snooty.

“No, but,” Gabe looked her in the eyes, “I’m sure you both will fill me in on the way home.”  He hopped into Gad’s car after her, sitting with her, his arm around her and not leaving that spot.  Tevy was still shaking.  Crowley was back and looking for her.  She had to stay out of sight and no where he knew of.   He had never met Gad or Gabe and had no idea where it was.  She would be safe there under the roof of Julian Shurley and his sons.

 

 


	7. Don't You Cry

Tevy didn't tell them anything in the car ride home and Gabriel didn't ask anything.  He trusted she would tell him eventually and he didn't want to stress her more than she already was.  The boys had her sitting in the living room, nestled in the corner of their big angled couch.  Gad had brought her a ton of blankets to cuddle in and was hard at work trying to get the fireplace started.  Gabe sat on the couch a few feet from her, concern plastered on his face.  He wasn't sure what to do for her, he wasn't good at this comforting thing.  He wasn't good at this friendship thing either, in his opinion.  But he cared about her, he wanted to help somehow.  But how?

Gad and Gabe’s heart jumped when they heard the lock on the front door click seconds before their father entered.  An incredibly thin man, looking roughing 60 years of age, walked in the door, dressed in a suit.  His eyes locked with Tevy’s and he spoke, “Well, Good Evening, miss.”  His voice was ominously peaceful yet terrifying.  He walked up to her, kneeling in front of her.  “Who’s your friend, boys?”

“Uh, Dad, this is Tevy.” Gad said, walking up to them.

“Oh, THE Tevy?” their father asked, realising who she was.  “She’s even more stunning than you have described to me that night you came home drunk.”  Gad sighed and shook his head, hoping Tevy couldn't see how red his face was.

“She needs a place to stay for a while, Dad.”  Gad continued, “Would it be okay if she stayed with us?  Shes a very close friend to me and i want to help her.”

Julian smiled turning to his son, “If there was one thing that turned out right about you, Gadreel, it is your heart.  She is more than welcome to stay with us.”  He stood and hung up his jacket on a hook near the door.  “She can stay in Lucifer’s room, I don't think he will be coming home for a while anyways.”  He exited the room after patting Gad on the back.

“You’re father has such a nice voice,” Tevy said, when he was out of earshot, from inside a cocoon of blankets.  

Gabe chuckled, “Most people think its horrifying.  Makes you wonder why he's a grief counselor.”  

Gad went back to getting the fire started.  When the flames were going well, the boys beckoned her to the floor in front of the fire where she nested all over again, grabbing every cushion and pillow and blanket she could get her paws on and making a horde to lay on and in.

Gad laughed as he gathered his things.  “I’ve gotta get back to the cafe.  Gotta at least open up for bar hours.  Gabe, can you keep her company for me?”

Gabe nodded, shaking his brother’s hand on his way out the door and then looking to Tevy.  She was cuddled up in the blankets and watching the fire.  Her expression was still troubled and scared and Gabe wanted to desperately to see her smile.  

He stood and began to walk away when Tevy grabbed his hand, “Wait,” she said, “Where are you going?”

“Don't worry,” He said, smiling at her, “I’ll be right back.”  And within minutes he was back, guitar in hand.  He sat next to her and checked the tuning quickly before strumming a few cords before noticing a few tears falling from Tevy’s eyes as she looked down, spacing into thought. “Hey,” Gabe said, taking her cheek gently and making her look at him, “Talk to me softly… There’s something in your eyes…”  He softly began playing, “Don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry…”

As Gabriel played the tune to Guns n Roses’ ‘Don't Cry’, he began to sing to her as softly and as comforting as he could.  “I know how you feel inside i’ve, I’ve been there before.  Somethings changing inside you, and don't you know… Don't you cry tonight, I still love you baby, don't you cry tonight.”  As he sang, he could see the brightness return to her eyes slowly.  She wiped her tears away with the blanket, leaning slightly towards him and listening to him play.  It calmed her like she had never imagined anything could.  When he finished the song, Tevy smiled softly at him, bringing warmth to his heart and smile to his own face.

“Thank you… Gabriel.” She whispered, “You’re voice… Is beautiful.”  He smiled at her, still mindlessly strumming at the guitar, “I… Gabe.. I’m.. Scared.”

“Why?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“Crowley… The man who walked into the cafe.  He's my ex.” She sighed, before going on, “I was with him maybe a year ago for about a year.  He was crazy.  Had anger issues really.  Dean swears up and down the man was incapable of feeling because he seemed to keep me around as a fuck toy and beat me senseless if i didn't obey him.  And me being the idiot i am, i cared about him… or i thought i did.  So i stayed.  It took him putting me in the hospital to realise i needed to get away from him and Dean and Sam almost put him in the hospital chasing him out of town.”  She paused, looking in the fire.  Slowly her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth, tears flowing again, “Oh my god, why is he back?  He’s looking for me.. What if he finds me?”

“He wont, find you,” Gabe said, setting the guitar aside.

“But what if he does,” Tevy said, looking up at him.

“I wont let him touch you…” He said, putting his hand on her knee, “You will be safe with me around i promise i wont let him get you, Tevy.”

She broke when she heard him say this, tears running down her face, sobbing softly as she crawled to him.  Gabriel hesitated but then welcomed her, taking her and cradling her in his lap as she cried into his chest.  His breath hitched as she wrapped her arms around his body, the touch of another so alien to him.  He held her tightly, petting her hair.

Within an hour, she was still in his arms, falling asleep.  “Tev,” Gabe whispered, “Lets get you to bed, huh?”

“But,” she whispered, “I don't wanna move…”

Gabriel smiled, “I’ll carry you.  Wrap your legs around me.”  Tevy wrapped her arms and legs around him and hung on tight as he stood.  she still had the blanket around her when he carefully walked up the stairs, holding onto her tight.  He set her down in his brother’s bed and looked her in the eyes.  “This okay?  Do you need anything else?”

“Don’t leave…” She whispered, laying down on her side, unable to hold herself up she was so tired.  Gabe nodded, sitting on the floor next to the bed.

“Alright, I’m not moving.” Gabe said.

“Thank you, Gabriel…” Tevy said, drifting to sleep.

“Anything, Angel…” He whispered, leaning his head against the bed and nodding off himself.


	8. Out of my league

The next morning arrived peacefully, the sun shining into the bedroom window was warm on Gabriel’s face.  He was still propped up against the bed on the floor where he had fallen asleep the night before, jolting awake by the sudden overwhelming surge of pleasure shooting from his loins.  Frazzled, Gabe took a minute to figure out what was going on.  He looked down to see Tevy, fast asleep with her head in his lap, inches away from the hardest morning wood Gabriel could remember having for a very long time.   _‘She must have bumped it in her sleep,_ ’ he thought, _‘fuck…’_  It was so bad it almost hurt him.

Gabriel tried to think of a way to move himself or her without waking her, but it was too late.

“G-Gabriel…” She said, softly, her eyes opening slowly, “How did I end up down here?”

“Guess you crawled here in your sleep.” He said, starting to panic.  He was wearing jeans, she was going to notice one way or another.

Tevy yawned and stretched, her head moving over slightly in his lap.  She shot up when her forehead pushed against his erection, “Oh my god!” She exclaimed, “Gabe?”  She smiled at him, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Okay, its just morning wood,” He face was beet red, “I swear I wasn't being creepy, Tev, Don't be upset with me, please…”  

Tevy laughed, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, “Thanks for staying with me all night.” She said, before standing up and walking out to the bathroom.

Now his boner may have been a little bit more than morning wood.

* * *

 

After a particularly long shower, Gabe walked downstairs to the kitchen where Tevy and Gad were.  He stood in the doorway, watching his brother’s face light up as they two of them talked.  Gad knew Tevy so well, he knew how to distract her mind from the bad and how to make her smile.  God, that smile she had when Gad spoke to her.  When they shared memories about years past and all of their friends and adventures.  It wasn't until Gad caressed Tevy’s cheek with the back of his hand that Gabe’s heart sank.  He stood around the corner and listened to them.

“Tevy, you have the most beautiful smile, have i ever told you that?” Gad asked.

“Yes,” Tevy giggled, “You have.  Several times actually.”

“Ever wonder what it would have been like if the two of us actually, ya know, got together?  Instead of hooking up all those times?” Gabriel couldn't listen to anything else, he walked straight up the stairs and to his own room.  

Why did he feel this way?  His heart ached when he thought about his brother and Tevy.  Gadreel was so much better than he was, why wouldn't she want Gad over him?  

Gabe sat on the couch in his room and grabbed his guitar, strumming away in an attempt to push away the feelings.   _“What would i even be to her?”_ He thought, _“Another score on the list of Shurley boys shes fucked?  I can’t have her…”_

He shook his head, still strumming, he wanted her and he wanted her bad.  It was hopeless in his eyes, though.  A heavy knot formed in his chest and his brows furrowed, putting down the guitar, shutting the bedroom door and opening his window to smoke.  He lit up and inhaled rubbing his temple.  “Just forget it Gabe,” He whispered to himself, “Shes just too good for a failure like you…”  


	9. Chaos

A few days passed, Tevy stayed with them.  Bobby, Sam and Dean had come by to talk with Julian and the boys about the situation and they agreed it would be safest if she stayed in the house.  Gabe kept her busy when he wasn't at school since Gad worked every day and night at the cafe.  They mostly talked music and jammed together.  Gabe would play guitar and Tevy sang.  The thrill of hearing her voice never ceased no matter how many times he heard it.  It killed him every night when Gad would come home and Tevy would run to him and sit by the fire with Gad instead of him.  He knew it was because that was the only time she would be able to see him, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention he was getting from her and how she rushed to him.

 

On Saturday, Gabe was coming home from Biology class in the morning.  It was around 11am when he walked in the front door.  When he went up to his room, he could hear Tevy giggling and another familiar voice.  “Oh no,” he thought, running to Lucifer’s room.  Sure enough, there was Lucifer.  Sitting on the bed incredibly close to Tevy.

 

Tevy’s hand was in Lucifer’s as he places a drop of water on the top of her knuckle.  As it rolled off the back of her hand, he explained to her why it fell a different way than the first time he had placed it in the same spot and how it’s an example of Ian Malcolm’s Chaos Theory.

“Malcolm’s that mathematician who went to that island a few year’s back, right?  The one with all the living fossils?” Tevy asked, before noticing Gabe.  “Oh hey!”

“Gabriel!” Lucifer said, turning his attention to his brother, “Look at this cutie i found cozied up in my bed.”  He said, placing his hand on Tevy’s knee and grinning at his brother.

“I thought you weren't coming home till next month…” Gabe said, his blood boiling at the sight of him touching her.

“Plans fell through.  What, you aren't happy to see big brother?”  Lu gave Gabe a smirk that twisted his brother’s stomach.  He turned back to Tevy and continued hitting on her in front of Gabe.  He had had enough, Gabriel walked to his room and sat in the window sill, watching the snow fall again.  Was Lucifer going to take her attention too?

 

Tevy moved to sleeping in the family room on the couch after Lu came home.  It wasn't as comfortable but she was still thankful to have a place to be safe.  Days later, she was alone in the house except for Cas who ended up coming over to keep her company while Julian took his boys to go get a christmas tree.

“So what do you want for Christmas, Castiel?” Tevy asked, shoving pop corn in her mouth as they sat by the fire, watching old stop animation Christmas movies.

“Dean.” Cas said, without hesitation.

Tevy rolled her eyes, “Jesus, Cassie, is that all you think about?”  She pushed him, teasingly.

“No,” He said, “I also think about keeping Crowley away from you.”

“Cas, come on, i don't wanna think about that…”

“He is still hanging around school, Tevy.  He keeps pestering Dean about where you are…”

“Shit…” Tevy shook her head before hiding it in her hands. “Maybe i should just talk to him…”

“No, Tevy!” Cas said, pulling her hands away from her face, “He wants to hurt you again…”

“But i don't want him to hurt Dean… or Sam, or any of you guys…”

“Just stay here, Tevy.  Don't put yourself in harms way…”

 

Tevy nodded, leaning on Cas’ shoulder and watching the movie.  There was a knot in her stomach now that wouldn't go away.  She wanted to be able to go down to the cafe again, she wanted her life back.

 

* * *

Two days from christmas, Gad and Gabe were helping Julian put up the decorations like he had asked them to.  Tevy was sitting on the couch, sitting hot choco and watching them.  She admired how close the brothers were, poking fun at each other and laughing together.  Gad had told her many times about how much he loved his brother and how much Gabe looked up to him.  

It was dusk when they headed outside to put the lights on the house.  Tevy looked out the window of the door pitifully.  “Come out here, just stay close to the house, okay?”  Julian said.  So she bundled up and sat on the porch.  The snow was still coming down in big chunks.  So beautiful in the light of the decorations.  

Within the hour, Dean and Sam showed up with Cas to hang out and help decorate.  As they walked up the driveway, Tevy ran to hug them.  But before she could reach them, a gunshot rang out from down the driveway and Dean fell to the ground.  “DEAN!” Sam, Tevy and Cas yelled out almost instantly, rushing to him.  Cas was in tears, on top of Dean, pulling him over.  He was groaning and gritting his teeth, holding his leg.  Thankfully, that's where he was hit.  Sam put pressure on the wound instantly tending to his brother as Cas clung to him, kissing his forehead and crying.  

“I’m okay, Cas,” He whispered, his voice shaking, “Tevy, get inside.”

Tevy hesitated, trying to see through the snow and the darkness to the end of the driveway.  Gabe was at her side in seconds following Gad.  Gad had pulled out a knife and was poised to kill.

“The fuck you gunna do with that against a gun?” Tevy gawked.  Gad didn't answer.  He and Julian helped Dean inside with Sam and Cas.  Gabe shielded Tevy on their way in too.

As they reached the door, Gabriel was pulled away from Tevy and thrown in the snow.  Tevy turned to look at the culprit.  Crowley.

“Crowley…” She said, moving away from the porch.

“Bitch.” He growled, grinning.  “Miss me?”

“No, Actually.”  She hissed, “You fucking shot my brother?  You psycho!  What do you want?!”

“You, duckie, what else?”

“Fuck you.”

 

In seconds the following happened that seemed like an hour to Tevy.  Crowley advanced on her, pulling the gun up and aiming.  She was a good 10 feet from him when Gad lunged at her the second Gabe had snuck up behind him and rammed Crowley over the head with a snow shovel.  But not fast enough.  Crowley fired in that very same moment, his bullet hitting Gadreel when he was aiming for Tevy.  

As if that wasn't enough, Gad’s head hit the gravel hard.  When silence fell, Tevy lifted her head to look at Gad and a look of horror grew on her face.  

“GADREEL!!” Gabriel screamed, running to his brother.  Gabe fell to his knees when he saw the blood seeping from Gadreel’s chest.  Tevy doubled over on top of him, sobbing and holding onto his jacket, pleading desperately for this not to be real. 


	10. I'm Here

Tevy’s heart was still racing when she stood staring into Dean’s room at the hospital.  Cas was snuggled up to him in the bed, sleeping as Dean kissed his head and stared out the window.  Sam was standing next to her, his arm around her.  

“This is all my fault,” She said softly, her voice breaking.

Sam stepped in front of her, squatting down to look her in the eye, “Hey,” he said, holding her face, “No, its not… Crowley was a psycho path.  You didn't ask for this to happen, nor did you know.”  Sam kissed her forehead.  “You should go check on Gabriel.  Dean’s okay and I’m gunna head home if thats okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, wiping tears from her eyes, “Yeah, I’m going to stay here with Gad…”

 

Sam smiled at her before walking away and she lingered for a moment to shut Dean’s door for him.  They were both passed out together in the bed.  She made we way down to the Emergency wing and down to the waiting room where Gabe was sitting in one of the chairs, head in hands and shaking.  She walked in front of him and kneeled.  “Hey.”  She said.  He peeked over his hands, eyes bloodshot and wet.  She sighed, frowning and pushing his hair back behind his ear.  “I’m so sorry this happened, honey…”  

A nurse walked into the room and Tevy decided to make Gabe stay put and she went to speak with her.  After a few moments, she returned to Gabe who was peering up at her with inquiring eyes.

“She said the bullet missed all of his vital organs.  They got it out and they think he will be okay, he’s just lost a ton of blood.  But they think he's concussed.”  

Gabe sighed and Tevy could see the relief spread within him.  She bent down and kissed his cheek, his eyes widening slightly and peering up at her.  “Thank you,” She said as she knelt on the floor in front of him, parting his legs and squishing herself in between them to wrap her arms around his torso, holding onto him and resting her head against his tummy.  Gabe blushed and his heart fluttered at her touch, hesitating before running his arms around her too and relaxing in her embrace.

“For what?” he sighed, “Gadreel was the one who took a bullet for you, not me.”

“Gabriel Shurley…” Tevy said sharply, looking up at him, “If it wasn't for you, he would have just come right over and finished me off too… If you hadn't of knocked his lights out, Gad would have taken the shot for nothing…”

Tears formed in Gabriel’s eyes, “I just feel so selfish and immature now,” His voice shook, as he pulled at her arm.  She climbed up and sat sideways in his lap and he hid his face on her arm.  “I had been so caught up in everything lately, i was beginning to resent him because he was getting your attention and i was foolish… Just to think the last things i said to him were bitter, I…” He broke down within seconds and held onto Tevy tightly, shaking and crying into her sweater.

Tevy pulled his head to her chest and held him close, hushing him and petting his head.  “Honey, it’s okay, he's okay.  He will forgive you.”  They sat in silence for a few moments before Tevy spoke again.  “They got him, Gabriel.  They locked Crowley up.  They caught him because of you.  You freed me.”  She kissed his head again and rested her cheek on the top of his hair.  “Tomorrow we can go back to the cafe, Gadreel will heal in a few weeks, christmas is in a few days and i don't have to worry about him anymore.  Because you stopped him.”

* * *

 

 

Tevy had stayed in the hospital with Gabriel until the next morning when Julian and the nurse came to talk to him.  They had told him that Gadreel was going to be fine and that they could take him home in a few hours just to make sure he rests for a week or two.  

Gabe was exhausted and finally decided to go home and drop Tevy off on the way.  When he pulled into the driveway at Bobby’s the sun was already up in the sky.  “Thanks, Gabe,” She said, kissing his cheek before hopping out of the car and trekking up to the house.

When she entered the house she was immediately pulled into a hug bear hug.  Bobby squeezed her tightly in the doorway before holding her in front of him and saying, “Tevy, ya idjit, you had me worried sick.  Sammy told me everything, is it true?  They put that bastard away?”  

 

“Oh, yeah,” Tevy said, “He won't be an issue anymore.”  She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Bobby was practically in tears.  “Well… Good.  I’m glad to have ya’ back.”  He paused, leaning against the doorframe, “So tomorrow is Christmas Eve.  I was thinkin’ we could invite the Shurley’s over seein’ as Dean is probably going to have Cas over regardless, might as well invite his dad and uncle… and his sons too.  House is big enough.”

Tevy was looking at him, still drinking the juice.  She has given up on the glass and was just drinking from the bottle.  “Like, all of them?  Theres a lot of them you know.  I’m pretty sure Cas has a brother or two as well.”

Bobby shrugged, “Yeah why not.  You’re close with Gadreel, and seems like you like Gabriel well enough now too.”

Tevy almost spat the juice out when he said that, “Bobby Singer, if this is about setting me up with Gabriel.”

“Oh well why not, Tevy?!  He’s nice!  He wont beat the shit outa you.”

“I don't know!”  She put the cap on the juice and put it away, “Like, maybe… okay i don't have a reason…”  She was blushing and biting her lip thinking about him.

“See, smitten,” Bobby said, “Go to sleep.” He said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  Tevy let herself smile like a fool when he was out of sight.  Was she really smitten?


	11. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve afternoon.  Tevy was perched on the front porch in a black sweater, her boots, some jeans and a warm beanie, sipping hot chocolate and watching the snow fall.  Bobby and Dean were both in the kitchen, attempting to cook a turkey meal while Dean barked orders from his wheelchair. Meanwhile, Sam and Cas were putting up decorations around the house.  She smiled to herself.  She was finally able to relax without worry now that Crowley was gone.  

A smile spread on her face when she saw a car pull into the driveway.  Chuck Shurley and his other son, Tevy’s friend Baltazar, stepped out of the car and made their way up to the house.  “Hey,” She said, standing up and greeting them, “Merry Christmas!”

The three of them went inside and Tevy took their jackets, before Chuck made his way into the kitchen, ending up helping Bobby and Dean.  Balty went on ahead and hung out with his brother and Sam.  “What do you think?” Sam asked Tevy, standing next to the Christmas Tree.

“Perfect!”  Tevy giggled, smiling brightly.  “Oh!  I forgot, i have something to add to the tree!”  She darted up the stairs to her room.

“Guys,” Sam said, turning to Balty and Cas, “Dean and I thought it would be perfect to hide a bit of mistletoe under a doorway.  Tevy has a knack for hanging out in them and we could totally set it up for Gabe to make a move, what do you think?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Balthazar agreed, beginning to look for the perfect spot to hang it.

 

As Tevy came back down and hung a little glittery black skull on the tree, the doorbell rang and she bolted for the door.  Julian, Gad, Luci and Gabe were waiting on the other side.  “Hey!! Merry Christmas, come on in!”  She said, letting them in and hugging all three of the boys as they came into the house, careful not to hurt poor, mummified, bandage clad Gadreel. Soon after they arrived, Bobby’s good friend Sheriff Mills  came over as well.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Sam said, greeting her at the door, “There’s a fiasco in the kitchen, Sheriff Mills, do you know anything about cooking a turkey?  Bobby, Dean, Chuck and Julian seem to be having trouble…”

The Sheriff laughed, “Boy, how many times do i have to tell you to call me Jody!”  She said, patting his shoulder on her way into the kitchen, “Step aside, boys!”

 

The gathering went on pretty well, for the most part, the “grown ups” stayed in the kitchen talking amongst themselves while they prepped the meal together and Dean had wheeled himself into the living room where everyone else was chatting, quickly gaining a Castiel perched on his good leg and loving on him.  Gad, Balty, Sam and Gabe were all discussing music and upcoming concerts they wanted to see.    Tevy smiled, happy her brother’s got along so well with her friends.  She walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of hot chocolate before assuming her position under the doorframe  between the living room and the diningroom.  

 

“Gabe,” Gad said, nudging his little brother and whispering, “Check it out.”  He nodded towards Tevy and Gabe looked over to see her leaning on the doorframe directly under a little bundle of mistletoe.

Gabe blushed, “Gad…” He whispered, “You planted that there didn't you?”

“I totally did,” Sam whispered, leaning into their little circle.  “Dude, go get her, Gabe!!”

 

Tevy cocked a brow, noticing how they were all huddled together.  She laughed to herself, “Oh god, now what?”

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head to see Lucifer spin himself around to her front, leaning his hand against the wall behind her.  “Hey, doll.”  He grinned.

 

“Oh, no…” Cas said.  Dean noticed too, both of them looking concerned.

 

“What?” Gabe asked, turning around to see his brother leaning into a blushing Tevy.  Her eyes widening as she noticed the mistletoe.  She rolled her eyes and scoffed, laughing slightly before Lucifer pushed her against the wall and kissed her full on the mouth.

 

The group froze, not sure how to react.  Gabriel turned white, his brow furrowed.  “I… I can’t… I’m going to be sick…”  He said with a shaking voice, getting up and walking out the front door.  Gad, as weak and broken as he was, shot up and ran to Lucifer, pushing him away from Tevy.

“Lucifer, what the fuck!?” He barked, a bitchface that could kill slapped on his face.  Sam ran over and got between them, concerned for Gad’s wounds.

“What?!” Lucifer laughed, “She was standing under it!!  Don't matter who she kisses!  It’s fair game!!”

“Okay but you knew that Gabe is into her, dude!!!” Sam growled, puffing himself up instinctually to look bigger.  Tevy froze hearing Sam and blushed.

 

“Wait,” she said, tugging Sam’s arm, “He is?”

 

“Duh, Tevy…” Dean said, giving her a very unamused face.

  
“Fuck,” She sighed, pulling on her jacket and boots and heading out the front door to find Gabe.  


	12. Finally

 

“Gabe?”  Tevy called out, walking out onto the ice covered driveway, snow coming down heavy.  “Gabriel?”  Gabe was out in the road, smoking a cigarette and pacing.  Tevy ran over to him.  “Dude whats wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabe spun around and barked, “Are you really asking me what’s wrong?”  

“Okay,” Tevy said, stepping back, “I know what's wrong but… Gabriel why didn't you say anything to me?  I was living at your house for like 2 weeks and you couldn't tell me you had some desire to be with me?”

 

Gabe couldn't look her in the eyes when he turned red.  “I...I don't know…You seemed so interested in Gad… and then Luci and it seems like you have a reputation with my family and… Tevy i don't want to be another score to you.”

 

“Gabe,” She scoffed, “Are you kidding me?  Dude, Balty was…. like a long ass time ago and Cas was a fucking virgin, we were best friends and at the time he just wanted to throw away his virginity.  I felt like shit for saying yes… It should have been Dean.  And Gad?  Dude, he wasn't just a score either, man, if it was just a score, i would have brought him to bed and left.  He’s one of my best friends.  I don't just fuck everyone for kicks, Gabriel, shame on you for accusing me of such things… I can't help that all of you are in the same family… What is the big deal?!”

 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Gabriel shouted.  Tevy winced, instinctively, stepping back and slipping on the ice and falling backwards.  

 

In seconds, Gabe jumped to grab her hand and pulled, but he slipped with her.  He quickly twisted their bodies so he was falling first and he braced himself, hitting the pavement on his back and giving his head a good knock too.

 

“Gabe!” Tevy gasped, still on top of him, she straddles his hips and reaches to hold his head.

“I’m fine,”  He groaned, rubbing his head and letting his body relax, laying flat on the ice.  

“I’m so sorry…”

“No, i shouldn’t have shouted at you…” Gabe focused on the sky, watching the snow drift down and Tevy leaned into his view.

“Gabriel…”

“Y-yeah?” Gabe said, looking into her eyes.

“You have the most beautiful, golden eyes…”

Gabriel blushed.  Her hair was hanging down over his face, her sweet smell filling his lungs as he felt the warmth of her body on top of him. He reached up and held her cheek in his hand, softly stroking her skin with his thumb.  Tevy lowered her head slightly, biting her lip and Gabe took the hint, pulling her down and kissing her softly.  

When she lifted her head, Tevy was blushing.  She smiled brightly and sat up on top of him.  Gabriel propped himself on his hands, sitting up too, with Tevy in his lap he took her head in his hand again and pulled her back for more.  Kissing her tenderly on the lips and inhaling sharply, his heart was racing in ecstasy.

Tevy grabbed his hands and stood, helping him up, still grinning.  Gabriel stood, watching her every move and ready to follow her like a puppy.  He wouldn't let go of her hand.  Neither of them had words.  They just giggled slightly here and there, their bodies as close as they could get.  Gabriel pulled her into him and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her again.

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Dean called from the window, “Dinner’s ready!”

 

They both giggled slightly and Tevy turned to walk inside.  “Hey,” Gabriel said, pulling her hand, and spinning her back to him, “Sit with me.”

 

“NOW you start taking what you want?”  Tevy laughed, “Of course I’m going to sit with you.”  They clung to each other as the returned to the house.

* * *

 

In the living room, Sam and Balthazar set up a table for everyone to gather around.  With Jody’s help, they managed to make a feast and set it all out on the table.  Bobby, Jody, Julian and Chuck were all down at their own end of the table, keeping to themselves mostly.  Dean and Cas sat together, next to them was Gadreel and at the other head of the table sat Tevy, and across from Gad was Gabe, Sam, Balty and farthest away and slightly alienated from the group was Lucifer.  As food was passed around everyone began to chatter and laugh together.  Gabriel and Tevy were in their own world at the end of the table, holding hands in Gabe’s lap as they ate.  They were quiet but never stopped smiling.  Gabe couldn't even be mad at Lucifer in that moment either, he was so lost in his own happiness.

 

“Dean,” Cas leaned into his boyfriend and whispered, nodding to Gabe and Tevy.  Dean looked down the table to see Gabe sweet talking on Tevy, making her blush and giggle wildly.  Dean smiled, putting his arm around Cas and kissing his cheek.

 

When everyone was getting ready to say goodbye for the night, Cas had decided to stay over at Bobby’s with Dean for the night.  This came as no surprise to anyone.  “You know i don't care who is here or how late you stay up just don't be loud, ya hear?” Bobby said.  Jody was still there too and waiting in kitchen for him with a bottle of wine.  

Sam was already in his room for the night and Dean and Cas were on the front room couch when Bobby walked back in the kitchen.  Gabe was pulling on his jacket, the metal studs glistening in the moonlight shining through the window.  “Thank you for having us, Tevy,” He said, kissing her cheek, “I guess i’ll… see you soon?”  He asked.

Tevy smiled, hugging him tightly.  “Yeah.” She said, “Soon.”  Gabe kissed her lips softly before turning to walk to his car.  Tevy sighed, watching him go and then turned to look at Dean who was giving her a smirk and cocked eye brow.

“Tev,” He said, “You arnt really going to let him to, are you?”

Tevy looked back out the door, Gabe was unlocking his car door.  “Gabriel, wait!”  She yelled, running out to him without her sweater.

“Tevy, its freezing, you-” Gabe started, but was cut off by Tevy’s lips meeting his again.  He smirked, “Hon, i don't think one last kiss is worth you catching your death out here.”

“No, but begging you to stay the night is…” She said, biting her lip and looking up at him, awaiting approval.

Gabe smiled and slammed his car door, kissing her again and picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and bringing her back up to the house.

“Put me down you freak!” Tevy laughed when then were in the house.  Gabe obeyed and kissed her again.  “Follow me.”  She lead him upstairs to her bedroom and sat on the big, full sized bed, complete with too many pillows and about 3 blankets.

Gabriel stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.  His jacket was unzipped and he let one side fall so that his shoulder was showing, his hair slightly tousled in his face.  He looked at her and waited for instruction, not wanting to overstep boundaries.  Tevy smiled, and walked up to him, looking into his amber eyes and slowly pushing her hands into his jacket, pulling it off.  Gabriel was stronger than he let people see.  When Tevy pushed away his flannel shirt as well so that the only thing covering his torso was a white wife beater, her breath hitched in her throat.  The shirt barely hid the muscle in his chest.  She gently ran her hand over his bicep and down his arm, tracing the muscles that shown so proudly from under his skin.  

Gabe smirked, “You in there space cadet?” He laughed, admiring how she seemed to be lost, looking at him up close.  

“Heh, sorry,” she said, blushing.  Tevy took his hands and lead him to her bed.  “H-hold me?” She whispered, sitting down again.

Gabriel smiled softly at her, kicking off his boots and climbing over her in bed, kissing her neck and then her lips, holding her cheek in his palm as he wiggled into place next to her.  Tevy felt small in his arms when he finally wrapped them around her.  She spun around and faced him, snaking her hands up his shirt and placing them on his chest.  It wasn't long before the both of them fell asleep, nuzzled close to each other under the blanket.

 


End file.
